Bad Habits
by ILuvv2Write
Summary: Summary: He knows its wrong. She knows it's wrong, yet neither of them can seem to shake their bad habits. Affair Fic.


_**Bad Habits**_

_Summary: He knows its wrong. She knows it's wrong, yet neither of them can seem to shake their bad habits. Affair Fic. Based on the song Bad Habits by Maxwell, if you haven't seen that video, I suggest you go check it out. One word...HOT!_

_Chapter 1: I Can't Control the Feeling._

"Good morning love," said Ginny with a smile as she turned over in bed to her boyfriend of the past five years.

Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close so that they were cuddling in bed. He kissed the top of her forehead and yawned.

"Morning." He replied sleepily.

She leaned up and pecked him on the nose, and then she got up and removed the covers from her side of the bed and headed to the loo. He sat up in bed and summoned a t-shirt. After putting it on he too got out of bed and walked around their bedroom to open the curtains.

It was uncharacteristically warm for this time of year, and the sun was shining brightly as if to say hello world it's time to get up. He heard the shower going and decided that he would go get a start on breakfast.

He walked out of their room and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. Their flat was a nice modest size. It had two bedrooms, a living room, an eat in kitchen and a dining room. Ginny had done all the decorating herself, since Harry was never too keen on that type of stuff. For this very reason most of the house was decorated in Gryffindor colors, with the exception of the bathroom and the kitchen.

* * *

Harry walked over to the fridge and opened it to get some eggs and bacon out. He set up the frying pan on the stove and began scrambling the eggs, frying the bacon and making some toast. Once he was done cooking and setting the table, Ginny came out and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"This looks delicious babe, and all for me,"

"Well I do try my very best," he said smiling cheekily.

They sat down to breakfast and began eating in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company and the meal that Harry had prepared when he sparked up a conversation.

"How are tryouts going Gin?" he asked.

Ginny had played seeker for the Holyhead Harpies for over three years now. But each year before the season started, they required all the team members to go through tryouts.

"They're going very well thank you love, how's your latest case coming along?" she asked helping herself to some more bacon.

"It's a difficult one, but we're really close to cracking it." He said. Harry wasn't really allowed to talk about his work with Ginny and she understood that.

Harry finished his breakfast and cleared the table. Then after pecking Ginny on the cheek, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his workday. Ginny continued eating and began reading the Dailey Prophet.

* * *

Harry walked into their bedroom and picked out his robes for the day, he opened the window to let a little fresh air in and then he popped in the bathroom to take his shower. Once he came out and dressed he walked back into the kitchen to see Ginny clearing the rest of the dishes.

He noticed an owl perched on his windowsill and walked over to it. The owl was carrying a small envelope. Harry took it off the owl's leg and tipped the owl. The envelope had nothing on the front of it but he recognized it right away. Ginny looked up and noticed Harry staring at the envelope suspiciously.

" What's that dear?" she asked curiously. Harry cleared his throat.

"Just a note from work," he said quickly. Then he shoved the note in his pocket. "Look I gotta go," he said walking over to her, pecking her on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight," she smiled and kissed him on the lips before he retreated out the door.

Once he was outside their apartment he took the note out and read it. '625 Pinecrest Street room 450.' Then he took the key card out of the note, after that he committed the address and room number to memory and then set the note on fire, before walking out of his apartment complex.

He walked to the apparation point changed his appearance and hid his scar with a hat and apparated as close as he could to the address. He walked down the street until he was in front of a Hotel. It was in a muggle neighborhood. He slowly walked through the automatic doors that led to the lobby. He walked pass the concierge, the bellboys and some of the other staff. This was a nice and very expensive hotel.

* * *

He walked over to the lift and got in when it came to the lobby floor. Once inside he noticed that it was empty and pressed the number four. The numbers ticked slowly, once the lift got to his floor he took a deep breath and got out. He walked down the hall with the odd numbers and reached room 425. He slid the key card in and took a deep breath before opening the door.

As soon as he walked in he spotted her sitting at the desk with her back to him and a glass of red wine in her hand. He felt all the blood in his head rush south as she turned the swinging desk chair around to face him.

She was gorgeous, no breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a black lacy corset with a matching silk black short robe and some black high-healed pumps. Her hair was a chestnut brown color of ringlet curls that reached down to her mid back; she had on bright red lipstick and a dash of mascara.

"Took you long enough to get here," she said nursing her glass of wine and crossing her leg one over another so he could see the shapely tone of her creamy thighs. His breath caught in his throat for a bit but he recovered quickly.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," his voice was low and the look in his eyes was intense and full of passion.

She spun back around in the chair with out another word to Harry and she faced the desk. The blinds were drawn and she stared at them while she finished her glass. Harry took off the hat and his jacket and walked over to her slowly.

* * *

He ran his hands along her shoulders and she stood up taking off her wedding band as she did. She placed it on the desk and stepped to the other side of the desk. Harry was in front of her faster than she noticed. And in one moment his hands were all over her. He nipped at her neck and ran his hands up her thighs to her ass. She gasped as he squeezed it and lifted her up onto the desk so that he was nestled in between her legs. They kissed passionately for what seemed like forever. Tongues and teeth clashing together fighting to gain dominance and neither one of them were slowing down.

He grinded his manhood into the ache of her core and she moaned aloud. She wanted more needed more. He tore his lips from hers and half whispered, half growled into her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard Mione," she whimpered a bit and began to succumb to him as she felt her core getting wetter.

He ripped the flimsy material of her panties and was on his knees in front of her within seconds. He reached around her and pulled her core to his face. He licked his lips before his tongue came into contact with her most sensitive area. She threw her head back and moaned bringing herself closer to his face. He licked and nipped at her and she screamed each time. He licked her slit before delving his tongue inside of her as deep as it would go.

"Fuck! Harrrryyy…" she moaned uncontrollably.

Her hand found his head and was holding it in place. He bit down on her clit gently and she lost it. She came with a mind-curling scream and he lapped up her juices as she came down from her high.

He stood up and wiped his mouth, which was covered in her juices and said.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mrs. Weasley" she smirked at him and hopped off the desk.

"Not by a long shot love," she said grabbing his hand. "But lets get cleaned up first yeah," she said seductively leading him toward the showers. He offered no argument as she pulled him in the bathroom.

**_(A/N: Like I said this will be an affair fic and it gets a bit angsty at points but the outcome will be Harmony.)_**


End file.
